This invention relates to the field of human-computer interfaces, specifically those relating to multidimensional displays and navigation, interaction with multidimensional environments and objects, and methods of intuitively interfacing therewith.
Computing technology has seen a many-fold increase in capability in recent years. Processors work at ever higher rates; memories are ever larger and always faster; mass storage is larger and cheaper every year. Computers now are essential elements in many aspects of life, and are often used to present three dimensional worlds to users, in everything from games to scientific visualization.
The interface between the user and the computer has not seen the same rate of change. Screen windows, keyboard, monitor, and mouse are the standard, and have seen little change since their introduction. Many computers are purchased with great study as to processor speed, memory size, and disk space. Often, little thought is given to the human-computer interface, although most of the user""s experience with the computer will be dominated by the interface (rarely does a user spend significant time waiting for a computer to calculate, while every interaction must use the human-computer interface).
As computers continue to increase in capability, new interface methods are needed to fully utilize new modes of human-computer communication. Preferably, such new methods can build on interface methods learned by users in real-world situations and in two-dimensional computer interfaces. Specifically, users have become accustomed to two-dimensional computer interfaces, with control panels, menus, and buttons. Users are also accustomed to three-dimensional interfaces in real-world situations, visual and tactile depth perception aid in finding and manipulating such controls. For example, the controls of a car radio are always in some understandable relationship to the usual position of the driver. Such simplistic relationship can be undesirable in a three-dimensional computer environment, however, where the user can desire that controls be available during three-dimensional navigation free of the requirement of experiencing the environment through a windshield.
Interfaces using three dimensions allow for a more natural human interface experience compared with contemporary two-dimensional computer interfaces. A few three-dimensional display interface standards exist, for example OpenInventor, OpenGL, and direct3D. See xe2x80x9cOpenGL(copyright) Programming Guide, Third Editionxe2x80x9d, OpenGL Architecture Review Board. At least one haptic interface standard exists, Ghost. See the webpage at sensable.com/products/ghost.htm. These standards, while suitable for three-dimensional display and interaction, do not allow the user to apply experience gained in real-world controls, and in two-dimensional interfaces. Attempts to provide intuitive, familiar controls in a three-dimensional interface generally either require explicit transitions out of the three-dimensional interface (sacrificing the intuitiveness of the interface) or encounter significant problems related to depth perception in three-dimensional spaces (the user has difficulty finding the controls in the depth of the three-dimensional space).
Fuller realization of the entertainment and productivity benefits possible from computer technology requires improved interfaces. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of human-computer interfacing that offer more intuitive navigation and control of the computer, providing the user an intuitive interface incorporating familiar control concepts with three-dimensional spaces.
The present invention provides a method of human-computer interfacing that provides efficient implementation of intuitive controls in a three-dimensional space. The method comprises providing a three-dimensional space, characterized by x and y dimensions, together defining a plane approximately orthogonal to the user""s direction of view into the space. A z dimension, approximately parallel to the direction of view, further characterizes the three-dimensional space. Objects in the space can be defined by x, y, and z coordinate sets. A control is provided having x and y coordinate sets as any other object. The z coordinate set of the control, however, spans a range of values, giving the control an increased depth. The control""s range of z can be infinite, making the control accessible at all depths, or can be a finite range, making the control accessible only from that range of depths. Movement of a cursor into the region corresponding to the control initiates interaction with the user according to the control. The increased depth makes it easier for the user to access the control, since it reduces the precision of depth perception required to find the control. Once the user is in the region corresponding to the control, the effective depth for interaction can be relative to the depth when the user entered the control region, providing control interaction independent of entering depth.
The present invention also can comprise haptic feedback to further enhance the human-computer interface. Haptic feedback can provide force feedback allowing the user""s sense of touch to enhance control of the interface. The ability to readily find controls, without fine precision depth perception, combined with consistent haptic feedback, can provide an efficient and intuitive human-computer interface. The present invention can also comprise a plurality of controls, each corresponding to its range of z coordinates. The interface can provide a set of controls, easy to find and intuitive to use, to the user. Different ranges of z coordinates can allow the set of controls available to the user to be specific to the region of the space. For example, the interface can provide one set of controls when the user is outside a specific region, and another when the user navigates inside the region.
The interface can further provide haptic feedback communicating transitions into a control region of the space. The user can feel such transitions in advance, and is allowed to avoid unwanted transitions into a control""s region by controlling the cursor responsive to the haptic feedback.
Advantages and novel features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.